Deadly Beauty - Oneshots
by KurlyCrazyKat
Summary: This is a series of oneshots about my PJO OC, Nyxxa Stone. Some may end up being connected but most are separate. I just love writing about her! REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY! Please review! I WILL SEND YOU HUGGLES!
1. Death in its Prettiest Form

**[AN] I wrote this yesterday and really needed to post it so...here I am now...posting this story instead of writing Confusion Questions & Quirky Comments...you're welcome...**

* * *

**NYXXA POV**

I stared at the mess of makeup in front of me. I had just been dragged into the Aphrodite cabin and forced to sit in a chair while the girls mess with my hair and face. Well...not exactly dragged but...if I left I was in trouble...they had my iPod and weren't giving it back until they were done...

I sighed at they wet my freshly straightened hair and it curled back into tight ringlets. It wasn't that I hated the curls...they just reminded me of too many bad things in my past. I stopped myself from thinking about those things by thinking about how much I hate people touching my face. And it only worked because there were several hands touching my face at that moment...

An Aphrodite girl put some light pinkish red lipstick on my lips and lightly applied some eyeliner to my eyes, curling a bit at the ends, almost like kohl or a cat-eye. She put some mascara on my thick lashes and I looked at myself curiously. My first thought was, "Oh my gods I look like a raccoon..." but I said nothing because the girl actually seemed very happy with the job she'd done.

Another girl was brushing my hair how to put it up for me. She decided to braid it in two tails on the sides. She quickly fishtail braided my hair, leaving out some curls on the ends.

Another girl walked over and began to use some eyeshadow on my eyes and I sighed.

"Don't worry, Nyxxa, its grey, not pink..."

"Whatever...doesn't make this any less boring..."

The girl laughed and finished, adding a bit of silvery sparkling eyeshadow on top of what she'd already done. The girls finally finished and showed me myself in a mirror. And, though I will never admit it out loud, I actually kinda liked the way I looked...

Until they decided to change my wardrobe as well...

Lacy was given the job of choosing an outfit for me. She ran to the closet and returned holding a short sleeved, grey, v-neck t-shirt and short black skirt. I shook my head but she threw them at me anyway.

"The faster you put these on the faster you get your iPod back..." she said and I sighed.

"Fine...but I hate you all..." I stormed into the bathroom and hastily threw on the clothing, then put on my hoodie over the T-shirt and walked out. The girls stared at me until somebody broke the silence.

"Nyxxa...you look...beautiful..." Someone's voice sounded from the doorway. I looked up and smiled, another bright smile meeting my own and I suddenly didn't hate the Aphrodite kids for doing this anymore...

**(AN: I have not a clue who it is...I use Nyxxa on a lot of things so...it could be a whole lot of people...heh heh...but imagine it as whoever you want...as long as it isn't Nico DiAngelo...that'd be creepy as he's basically her brother...yeah...no... ._.)**

* * *

**[AN] I WAS BORED OKAY?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! This was pretty bad writing and the story line was ****_way_**** overdone but...I felt that it needed to happen...just because I'm mean to Nyxxa...**

**Until next time my pretties!**

**~ Muffins **


	2. Tasty Treat?

**[AN] Yes...another Nyxxa story...I've been writing about her a lot lately...this is about her before she went to camp, and also before she chopped off her hair...gosh I love her...**

* * *

**Nyxxa POV**  
I was running once again, aimlessly through the streets of what I hoped wasn't still Riverside New Jersey...I was sadly mistaken...I skidded to a halt before I ran onto a brick wall and looked around rapidly. I noticed a sign on the back of a building, "Lynn Academy" I read, the large letters making even my dyslexia could decipher... **(This is a real place in New Jersey, I used to take Irish Dancing classes and I just remembered the name of the school...)** "Irish Dance" it said in tiny letters on the bottom, I didn't understand why I could read them but...

I walked a little to my left and saw another sign. "Desserts by Design" it said in large, fancy letters.** (Another real place a few yards away from Lynn Academy...absolutely tastey stuff for those who are in New Jersey...TRY IT! The lady who owns it was a foster parent for my dad for a while...)** I saw the word "Desserts" and immediately my mouth began to water. I stepped around to the front of the building and inside, intending to steal a few treats. But what I found instead surprised me so much I forgot about the terrible pain in my stomach.

There was a wolf-like creature standing with its back to me, in front of an unconscious woman on the ground. Her name tag read "Renee". There was blood trickling down her temple. I looked at my feet for a moment theen darted my eyes around, looking forr something to fight the wolf-man with before realizing there was absolutely nothing I could use...I tried to think about what I knew of wolves...I remembered something with silver anf tried to think of something I had that was silver...I was blank until I suddenly remembered something I had grabbed before we left that day and pulled a silver pin out of my hair, letting the long, wavy hair fall to my shoulders...

"Dang," I thought, "I wish I had a ponytail holder right about now..." But I didn't, so the long strands of curls hung down my back as I untangled the pin from my hair.

I blew a few of the wisps out of my face and looked at the pin in my hand. It was sharp, almost needle-like, and thick enough that, if stabbed in the right place, could cause significant damage, but not enough to really kill someone. Unless you were me...I had always had this way of easily killing someone but I had never known why...but I just could. In the blink of an eye I could jump someone, steal their things and kill them so they didn't have any evidence against me, I just knew I could, but I never did...I had, however, killed animals before...to eat only...and I never liked it...but it was me or the animal and I valued my life a bit more than whatever animal a was eating...

I looked again to the silver pin in my hand and at the wolf man, who was leaning down to sniff the shop owner "Here Kitty, Kitty!" I said loudly behind him and he turned around. The wolf-like face shocked me with it's sharp, canine features and golden eyes. He grinned a half fanged smile and I was taken aback by the utter sharpness of his teeth. "She would taste better with some sugar, right?" He seemed confused and I took my chance. Running toward him withthe pin I leaped at him and jumped on his head. As he tried to get me off I stabbed at him until getting him in the eye. He whimpered and fell to the ground, limp, before turning to golden dust under me.

I turned to the woman on the ground and check for a pulse. It was very faint but there was one there. I quickly looked for any wounds but only found the bad cut on her head. I gently placed my hand on her head and concentrated on healing her. I screamed in pain as the lethal wound's pain came into me and out of her but continued until I couldn't get anything else out. Her eyes fluttered open and I looked at her wearily. She seemed extremely afraid so I put a hand on her arm.

"It was just a bad dream Renee...I just...woke you up...you fell asleep.. " I said softly and she nodded.

"Okay...who are you?" I tried to smile but had almost forgotten how after not smiling for so long.

"I'm a friend...I just came to check on you on my way through...you need sleep, you work too hard..."

She nodded again, "Okay..." and her head lolled again as she falls back to sleep. I stood shakily and looked around then grabbed a paper bag and filled it with a bunch of cakes and cookies and sweets.

"Hope she doesn't mind..." I muttered, then quickly ran out, running away once again...

* * *

**[AN] You guys are all probably getting really tired of Nyx...oh well...Yet another oneshot...hope you liked it!**

**~ Muffins**


End file.
